Telephone numbers are uniquely assigned to mobile device users by their respective carriers. Certain users may desire to have alias numbers assigned to their mobile devices so those alias numbers can be shared with certain parties in an anonymous capacity. Ideally, each time a user desires telephone number anonymity with a contact, the user's device could be assigned a unique number that can be shared with that particular contact.
One common dilemma, is that the number of available alias numbers may be limited to a pool of available telephone number aliases. The result is certain user devices may be limited in the number of available aliases which can be assigned to various contacts while maintaining anonymity. The available numbers in the pool may quickly deplete since most common platforms assign a new number to each user for all assignment operations.
Data shared and received may be stored in a database which maintains data in one single database (e.g., database server) and generally at one particular location. This location is often a central computer, for example, a desktop central processing unit (CPU), a server CPU, or a mainframe computer. Information stored on a centralized database is typically accessible from multiple different points. A centralized database is easy to manage, maintain, and control, especially for purposes of security because of its single location. Within a centralized database, data redundancy is minimized as a single storing place of all data also implies that a given set of data only has one primary record.
However, a centralized database suffers from significant drawbacks. For example, a centralized database has a single point of failure. In particular, if there are no fault-tolerance considerations and a hardware failure occurs (for example a hardware, firmware, and/or a software failure), all data within the database is lost and work of all users is interrupted. Furthermore, because a database storage system has minimal to no data redundancy, data that is unexpectedly lost is very difficult to retrieve other than through manual operation from back-up storage. Conventionally, a centralized database is limited by its ability to prevent fraudulent claims made by entities attempting to submit multiple claims for a single occurrence. Information that is important, such as user permissions and private user data may require further data management infrastructure and procedures to ensure privacy and consent to share such data is preserved.